Vs. Dewgong
Vs. Dewgong is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 6/24/15. Story Announcer: And folks, we are now entering the semi-finals of the Whirl Cup competition! Our first match-up of the day are the two women semi-finalists! We have Elise and Misty! Elise is standing on one side, looking confident, while Misty meets her gaze, equally excited. Elise: Don’t hold back on me, you hear? I don’t want it to be too easy. Misty: You want a challenge? Well, that’s what Gym Leaders do best! Bring it on! Conway: Elise’s entire demeanor has changed since this tournament’s started. I’m really glad that she did this. Togepi: Toge, toge. Conway looks to Ian for a response, but is disappointed to find Ian intensely watching the field. Referee: This will be a two-on-two battle, with no substitutions! The winner is the trainer with Pokémon still able to fight. And, begin! Elise: Go, Corsola! Elise throws the Lure Ball, choosing Corsola. Corsola: Corsola! Misty: Let’s do it, Chinchou! She throws her Pokéball, choosing Chinchou. Chinchou: Chinchou! Misty: Chinchou, start with Signal Beam! Chinchou’s antenna glow, as it fires a solid multi-colored beam at Corsola. Elise: Send it back with Mirror Coat! Corsola glows with a multi-colored aura, which sends the Signal Beam flying back, launching Chinchou off its platform, into the water. A few moments later, from in front of the platform, a light shines in the water. Elise: What is that? Misty: Chinchou’s ability. Illuminate, where its antenna shine a light, so it can see on the ocean floor. The ones with this ability shine brighter though. As if on cue, the light shines even brighter, taking up even more of the water. Corsola closes one of its eyes, trying to look away. Elise: We need to flush it out. Power Gem! Misty: Bubble Beam! Corsola’s main horn glows red, firing a red beam into the source of light, disturbing and breaking the light. The field goes dark, as a stream of bubbles shoots out to the left of the Power Gem impact, hitting Corsola hard, knocking it backwards off the platform. Elise: How’d we miss? Misty: Chinchou moved an antenna to the side, causing the light to spread over a wider field. Now, use Spark! Elise: Tackle! Corsola spots Chinchou underwater, and swims at it at a fast speed. Chinchou is encased with electricity, returning the tackle by Corsola, Corsola being electrocuted. The two break apart, as Corsola floats back up, defeated. Referee: Corsola is unable to battle! The winner is Chinchou! Chinchou hops out of the water, landing on a platform. Elise returns Corsola. Elise: It’s alright, Corsola. You fought really well. Go, Seadra! Elise switches Pokéballs, throwing the Pokéball, choosing Seadra. Seadra: Doo! Elise: Use Focus Energy! And follow it with Water Gun! Misty: Chinchou, dive! Seadra shimmers with a white aura, which fades afterwards. Seadra fires a Water Gun from its snout, as Chinchou dives into the water. Seadra flaps its back fins, a Twister forming on the water. Chinchou gets sucked in, pulled out of the water. Elise: Dragon Pulse! Seadra forms a turquoise sphere, firing Dragon Pulse, hitting Chinchou dead on, knocking it out of the sky, defeated. Referee: Chinchou is unable to battle! The victor is Seadra! Elise: Excellent shot, Seadra! We’ve got one more battle, and we’re off to the finals! Seadra: Doo! Misty: Don’t get ahead of yourself there. I still have one Pokémon left. Go, Dewgong! She throws the Pokéball, choosing Dewgong. Dewgong: Dewgong! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Seel. This Pokémon becomes much more active in cold waters. It is usually mistaken for a mermaid. Ian: It evolved. Seel evolved. Misty: Ice Beam! Elise: Dragon Pulse! Seadra fires Dragon Pulse, as Dewgong fires Ice Beam, the attacks colliding and exploding. Dewgong Dives underwater, positioning itself underneath Seadra. Elise: Focus Energy! Then go after it with Water Gun! Seadra uses Focus Energy, then ducks underwater. Dewgong charges at Seadra at an increasing speed. Seadra fires Water Gun, Dewgong dodging it and head butting Seadra, sending it skyward. Dewgong jumps out of the water after it. Misty: Finish it with Aqua Tail! Dewgong flips, swinging an extended Aqua Tail at a fast speed. It slams into Seadra, it crashing into the platform, defeated. Referee: Seadra is unable to battle! The winner is Dewgong, and the victor is Misty! Misty: Yay! That was awesome, Dewgong. Dewgong: Dew, gong! Elise returns Seadra. Elise: That’s alright, Seadra. You did great. Elise walks down the tunnel to the staging area, as Ian appears, heading to the arena. Ian: Great battle. It’s a shame that we didn’t get to battle. Ian walks past Elise, not looking back. Elise doubles back to watch, smiling as she does. Ian makes it onto the field, Misty and Dewgong still out. Misty looks down her tunnel, confused. Announcer: Well, it seems like one of the competitors, Old Man Cob, is nowhere on the premises. Therefore, he forfeits, and Ian automatically goes onto the final round. To be fair, we will take a slight break so Misty can recover. Misty: What are you talking about?! I’m ready to go right now! You up for another round, Dewgong? Dewgong: Dewgong! Dewgong swims out onto the field, splashing its tail. Ian: Well, if we’re going, then let’s go! Croconaw! Ian throws the Lure Ball, choosing Croconaw, which lands on the platform. Croconaw: Croconaw! Referee: Uh, I guess, begin? Announcer: Folks, I hope you haven’t left your seats! Cause the final match is about to begin! Elise makes it back to her seat, taking Togepi from Conway. Conway: Those two sure have battle oriented minds. Ian: Croconaw, Bite! Croconaw jumps into the water, and swims at Dewgong, going for a Bite. Misty: Dewgong, Double Team! Croconaw goes for the Bite, as Dewgong shimmers, disappearing with the Bite. Several Dewgong illusions surround Croconaw. Ian: Water Gun. Croconaw looks around, and finds the one Dewgong that disturbed the surface of the water. Croconaw fires Water Gun, as that Dewgong Dives underwater, towards the bottom of the arena. Croconaw dives down after it, firing Water Gun. Dewgong uses Double Team, as several Dewgong clones swim up at Croconaw, each of them keeping the same speed. Ian: Ice Fang! Croconaw opens its mouth, as ice energy in the shape of fangs form. It bites down, freezing the water, creating a mini-glacier. Croconaw stands on it, and pushes off as Dewgong breaks through it, chasing Croconaw. Croconaw Slashes at Dewgong, diverting its attack. Dewgong shoots out of the water, as Croconaw leaps after it. Ian: Bite! Croconaw Bites Dewgong’s tail, it howling in pain and flailing in the air. Misty: Keep calm, Dewgong! And use Aqua Tail! An Aqua Tail extends from the tail, the expansion of water pushes Croconaw’s jaws off Dewgong’s tail, as Dewgong swings it and Croconaw into a column. Croconaw drops to the water, as Dewgong fires Ice Beam, freezing Croconaw so half of its body was sticking out of the water. Misty: Dive! Dewgong Dives underwater, as Croconaw struggles in the ice, trying to get free. Dewgong makes it to the bottom of the arena, as it rockets upward at Croconaw. Announcer: Look at that! Croconaw is stuck in place, and Ian still looks calm as possible! Oh, this is such a nail biter! Elise: What’s he doing?! Conway: Timing it. Dewgong gets closer, its horn pointing right at Croconaw. Misty watches Ian’s face, which remains unchanged. Misty: What’s he thinking? Ian: (Smirks) Water Gun. Croconaw fires Water Gun, the force causing the ice it was stuck in to be pushed backwards. Dewgong shoots out of the water, as it’s caught in the Water Gun, as Dewgong is slammed into a column, and falls off, defeated. Referee: Dewgong is unable to battle! The winner is Croconaw! Croconaw: Croconaw! Misty returns Dewgong, as she pulls out another Pokéball. Misty: Not bad. You certainly haven’t lost any flair for the dramatic. Let’s go, Starmie! She throws a Pokéball, choosing Starmie. Starmie: Kuu! Misty: Starmie, Thunderbolt! Starmie sparks with electricity, as it shoots an arc of lightning streams at Croconaw. Croconaw, still frozen, fires Water Gun, pushing out of the way. The Thunderbolt hits the water, as the body of water is electrocuted, including Croconaw. Croconaw slumps over in the ice, out cold. Referee: Croconaw is unable to battle! The winner is Starmie! Elise: Thunderbolt? Conway: She’s sticking with the Electric theme. She’s perfect in using Water types to fight Water types. Ian returns Croconaw, as he pulls out a Pokéball. Ian: Go, Omastar. Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Omastar. Omastar: Oma! Misty: Starmie, Thunderbolt! Ian: Protect! Starmie fires Thunderbolt, while a green force field extends from Omastar’s body, Protecting it from the attack. Misty: Gyro Ball! Starmie’s body spins, a silver ring wrapped around its body. It then flies atop the water, spinning at a rapid speed. Ian: Ancient Power! An after image forms around Omastar, as it moves in front of it, forming an energy sphere. Omastar fires it, it exploding on contact. Starmie still flies through, Gyro Ball bouncing off Omastar. Omastar’s spikes glow, firing Spike Cannon after a retreating Starmie. Starmie tries to dive, but is hit, knocked back. Misty: Water Pulse! Ian: Protect! Starmie glows, as water rises from the ocean, forming a dome around Omastar. Omastar uses Protect against the swirling water. The Water Pulse ends and the Protect fades, as Thunderbolt hits Omastar, shocking it. Omastar shakes it off, firing Ancient Power at Starmie, hitting it square on. Misty: Recover! Starmie glows yellow, as the energy heals Starmie. Starmie then stands tall, reinvigorated. Misty: Thunderbolt! Ian: Ancient Power! Omastar fires Ancient Power to counter Thunderbolt, as Starmie uses Water Pulse. Omastar is caught in the Water Pulse, taking the damage. Ian: Surf! The water around Omastar churns to its will, as the water pushes Omastar up. It forms into a wave, joining with the ocean. The water goes to crash into Starmie, as Starmie fires Thunderbolt. It hits the Surf, electrocuting the water and Omastar. Parts of the wave collapse, as the rest of the wave slams into Starmie. As the wave resides, Omastar and Starmie stand on the same platform, staring each other down. Omastar groans, and lets its shell hit the platform, defeated. Referee: Omastar is unable to battle! The winner is Starmie, and the victor is Misty! Misty: Alright! (Misty runs out onto the field, hugging Starmie.) You were so good! Thank you so much, Starmie! Starmie: Kuu! Kuu! Ian returns Omastar, smiling at the Pokéball. Ian: Awesome battle, Omastar. Thank you. Elise: He lost. He beat Misty before. Conway: I guess his catchphrase is really apparent here. “Keep up or you’ll fall behind.” If he doesn’t keep up with his training, then trainers that he’s defeated before can beat him. As they train for their rematch. Elise: Or a future match. He said he wanted to battle me. Conway: Of course. He gauges the increase in strength through battle. He can see it by watching, but he relies on battle to find out a trainer’s true potential. End Scene It is the closing ceremonies, as the contestants are in boats like at the beginning. Misty is in the emperor’s box, as Maya gives her the Mystic Water. Maya: Let the sea watch over you, Misty. And congratulations. After the ceremony, Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway meet up with Misty at the Pokémon Center. Elise: You’re leaving already?! But, even Ian has agreed to spend one more night! Misty: Sorry, but I’ve got to get back home. I have to make it to Olivine City to catch the S.S. Aqua back to Kanto. Being a gym leader, I can’t leave it unattended for too long. Conway: What about your sisters? Misty: (Slyly) Yeah, no. Maybe. We’ll see. I have to make sure it didn’t burn down yet. I’ll see you all later. And Elise, great job. Elise: Thanks. We should have a rematch when we meet up again. Misty: Of course! Misty runs off, heading towards the docks. Elise: So, are we heading back to Olivine City in the morning? Ian: We still have one Whirl Island left. I want to explore all of them as long as we’re here. Who knows when we’ll be back. Conway: True. But I’m surprised you’re not heading straight to the gym. Ian: There’s a Pokémon that I want to see if I can find again. The one that stopped that whirlpool before. After that, we’ll hit the gym. Main Events * Misty defeats Elise and Ian in battle, winning the Whirl Cup Tournament. * Elise's Seadra is revealed to have learned Focus Energy. * Misty's Chinchou is revealed to know Bubble Beam, and its ability is Illuminate. * Misty's Starmie is revealed to have learned Thunderbolt and Recover. * Ian's Omastar is revealed to know Protect. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Misty * Announcer * Referee * Maya Pokémon * Croconaw (Ian's) * Omastar (Ian's) * Bayleef (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Corsola (Elise's) * Seadra (Elise's) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Dewgong (Misty's) * Starmie (Misty's) Trivia * Elise becomes the first of Ian's travel companions to battle against a gym leader, battling Misty. However, it isn't an official gym battle. * Misty's Chinchou vs. Elise's Corsola mirrors Misty's battle with Trinity in The Perfect Match. * Cobalt withdraws from the tournament. * Ian loses to Misty in a rematch. Conway highlights the meaning of Ian's catchphrase "Keep up, or you'll fall behind." Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Whirl Island arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Whirl Cup Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise